A Ring, A Cupcake, and One Mad Kyoya
by renascence
Summary: Tamaki feeling pressured, decides to finally propose to Kyoya. Now, if he could just get that cupcake back.  Knowing him, things are bound to go wrong. TXK SLASH


A/N: This was originally written as a drabble for Of Kings and Queens, but i decided to turn it into a two-shot. She loved it, so I extend it. I hope you like part 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. How many times do i have to say it?

* * *

><p><strong>A Ring, A Cupcake, and One Mad Kyoya<strong>

Tamaki Souh was quiet. Too quiet. Kyoya walked into the family room. He gave the blonde a quizzical look but didn't say a word. Picking up Toshiro, he walked to his lover and sat down.

"Tamaki. Is there something wrong, you're not acting like your usual idiotic self.", Kyoya asked.

"No. I was just thinking, Mommy, that's all.", he replied absentmindedly. He ran a hand through his son's soft blonde hair. Toshiro giggled at the feeling, oh yeah, he definitely had Tamaki's personality. The blonde smiled, Kyoya chuckled.

"Are you hungry, Shiro?", Kyoya murmured as the little boy started to become restless. Getting up he took his small son to the kitchen and left the blonde in his thoughts.

Everyone had been pressuring him to propose to Kyoya, and as time went it on it only managed to get worse. His grandmother and Fuyumi would often 'accidentally' leave bridal magazines. His father and his lover's father would just lecture him for hours about 'responsibility'. In his defense, he was more responsible than the average 26 year old. He was CEO of his father's company, started his own business with his lover, and recently had a son. Now, what person would have more responsibility that him? Kyoya was also pressured too, after having Toshiro, the brunette was still uneasy about marriage which worried Tamaki.

They been together a very long time, with the exception of a small 1 month break, the two were very happy together.

The blonde just really wanted to surprise his lover. He wanted to make a unique proposal, one that couldn't possibly go wrong. So what better way than to put it into a cupcake? At first, after reading it off of a commoner's magazine, he was a little weary.

He ruled out the first worry about Kyoya choking, his lovers had sensitive teeth and he would definitely notice the non-cup cake material.

Second, Kyoya loved cupcakes. Not as much as Honey, but he loved them nonetheless.

Third, Kyoya would absolutely love the ring.

Not a doubt in his mind, the blonde knew his lover would definitely love this idea. Too bad he didn't have good luck this week.

On Monday morning, the blonde groggily went into the kitchen and stretched. He was going to put the ring in the cupcake batter and bake them together. Then he would ask the brunette as soon as he found the ring. Kyoya would have tears in his eyes and shout yes, his son would be giggling, and he would be the happiest man on the planet.

Right?

Turning and taking out the ingredients, the idiot went to work. He carefully took out the pans as not to wake up the two upstairs. He knew he wasn't as good as a cook as Kyoya, but he could still manage easy things like ramen and pancakes.

**Tamaki's POV**

"What the hell did I get myself into?", I muttered to myself. Judging from the flour and sugar that was pretty much everywhere in the kitchen, I probably looked like a cloud with blonde hair.

But I did, however, managed to get the red velvet cupcakes done. All that was needed was the icing and it would be perfect.

"Tamaki Souh, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Uh-Oh. Busted.

"Well?" Oh, shit!

Okay, just turn around and give him the biggest smile that you can do. Wait not that big! Okay..perfect! Now turn around..

"I can't be in the kitchen? Kyoya, I am shocked! I have you know that I went to get some coffee.", I said mockingly.

"Then why", my lover looked at the counter, "do you have butter, cookie dough and flour out? And why are you covered in flour?". He crossed his arms,

I was in trouble. Kyoya only crosses his arms and gives me that You-are-about-to-get-yelled-at look when I do something that I shouldn't.

"Uh..I ..uh" Think, man think!

"You?" Oh god..

"I wanted to make you something for all you hard work!", I exclaimed. Which is true because he did look a little stress after picking up Shiro from Haruhi's apartment. Come to think about it..he does overwork himself.

"Hm, what did you make me?" His arms didn't move one inch. You're killing me Kyoya with all these questions. You would think I was be interrogated for a crime.

"Cupcakes."

The brunettes eyes widened. He hadn't had those in a while.

"Oh! Can I have one?", he asked.

"No!" I blurted out. "I mean, wait till dinner, eh? You don't want to eat such sugar early in the morning right?" Good job,Tamaki. It's pretty funny because I don't which cupcake has the ring in it.

The brunette smirked, "It's 12:30 you idiot and besides, you said you made them for me, so why can't I have just one?" Oh crap, Kyoya was trying to figure it out.

Time to divert it, lets see…

"Because…you'll get fat!" What a lame excuse.

"I'll get fat if I eat 1 cupcake?" Not if you eat the one with the ring inside…

"Yeah, I mean the other day you were just talking about how you would stop eating sweets."

"Okay, but then, why did you make them?"

"…" Because I wanted to propose to you.

Kyoya pushed me aside and took one deliciously iced cupcake.

_Ring. Ring._

The phone! Thank you, whoever called, you saved my life.

"I'm going to eat that cupcake when I come back. Don't touch it.", Kyoya warned. Well I'm going to have to take that risk, Kyo! But please don't make me sleep on the couch for a week...I can't do that again.

I turned around and grabbed the cupcakes and ran to the family room. I must hide these until I figure which one of these cupcakes have the ring.

"Tamaki! Where the hell are you?"

I ignored him and closed the door to the family room. I heard footsteps from the hall, he's getting closer.

Quickly taking the tray of cupcakes, I ran to the closet. The safest place to hide stuff! It works all the time!

"I'm in here." I called. Try to get those cupcakes now, Kyoya!

"Where the hell are those cupcakes?" He growled barging through the door.

"I don't know."

"I swear Tamaki if this is like the time you hid the cookies, I'm going to murder you." He walked to the closet, he raised an eyebrow. Don't go in there..please.

Before his hand could touch the knob, I did the only thing that I could do. I kissed him.

He fell for it-for only 3 seconds. He pushed me until I fell to the floor. He opened the closet and saw the cupcakes.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?"

I offered a smile. "No..?"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT."

"Thanks. I've been told." I sat up and brushed off my pants. He took the cupcakes and checked to make sure they were alright. He took the tray and left out of the room in one big huff. I have got to get those cupcakes.

"Why me." I raised my hands dramatically.

This can not be happening to me.


End file.
